Mobile machines having crane or distribution mast superstructures are supported on the ground in their operating position customarily with supporting legs that can be laterally extended or swung out (EP-A-357 988). It is important in this regard that the supports, which can be extended for instance by hydraulic motors, are effectively and reliably locked by means of the locking device both in their internal transport position and in their supporting position.